Hi I'm Tim
by A.Buzzkillington
Summary: AU. Takes place in Denton. A weird version where transvestites are accepted in society. As if Riff wasn't going through enough with the break up between him and Magenta,Frank's gotten himself into some trouble and depends of Riff Raff to get him out.Disguising him seems to be the only option suitable for this situation. All characters are in their teenage years. Frank / Riff.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been grounded for like ever. And I still am. An F in math gets you in a whole lot of trouble at my house.**

**I'll update when I can and if I can because I've been getting some free time xD**

"_Kiss me."_

"_Okay."_

My eyes opened, and I instantly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning." A very seductive voice whispered in my ear.

I turned to see a smiling Frank, with smeared makeup and all. I untangled his arms and sat up, massaging my temples.

"Well you don't seem very happy this morning." He sat up with me. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. And without looking at him, I knew he was grinning. "Was I that bad?" He chuckled, reassuring himself that he indeed was not. If anything, he was what everyone wanted in a lover. I knew that for sure.

"I'm just not feeling well." I said, not making eye contact.

I've never really had a one night stand before. Especially with a good friend. How did one study night turn into this? I've had sex before, but it all meant something to me. It wasn't just to satisfy my needs.

I'm not sure what I was thinking when I let him touch me and kiss me. All I knew was that I liked it, and I didn't want it to stop. And, maybe, just maybe, I'd let it happen again. And again.

I don't really know why I felt disgusted. Perhaps, it was the terrible break up I just had with Magenta? I mean I enjoyed the sex. The aftermath was terrible. I felt terrible.

"Well feel better." He pushed my hair out of my face a kissed my forehead.

"Hm. Thanks." A small smile spread across my lips, and I looked over at his face. His wonderful, beautiful face. My smile faded away. I was focused on him. His eyes, his hair, his lips. And without thinking, I leaned in to kiss him, which he accepted.

"I take it you enjoyed last night?" He pulled away, and began kissing my neck.

"Um yeah. Can we talk about that?"

He pulled away, and lay back down. He then turned and grabbed his box of cigarettes and his lighter off of my nightstand.

"Sure." He said with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Um, well. What does this make us?"

"What do you mean?" He said, playing with his lighter.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Well I guess we'll stay friends if you want."

If _I_ want?

"Well what do_ you_ want?"

"Erm.." He stared off with a nervous chuckle, and scratched his head. "Look, Riff. I love you. You know that. But I don't date. I like sex, and lots of it. With lots of different people. I just don't want to hurt you. I can't control my urges."

"Oh. I see." I was disappointed. God, ever since the break up, it's like I've been desperate for love. Any kind of love. If didn't get it I was upset, but when I ended up getting it, I felt, disgusted with myself. But I actually did like Frank. Something about him. I guess the look on my face said it all because sat up and kissed me ever so gently on the lips.

"Don't be sad." He stroked my hair.

I couldn't help it. I kissed him again. And then we ended up giving ourselves over to absolute pleasure. And it was great.

**Hours Later.**

Frank took off with some random guy about an hour after we had sex. I can't lie. I was a bit jealous.

"Mail's here." Magenta threw a package on my bed and walked out. We hadn't talked since the break up. We would occasionally, but it just turned into an argument.

I opened the package. Just a pair of shoes I ordered from a catalog.

I lay back down in bed, thinking about Frank. Thinking about _**us.**_


	2. Chapter 2

As if the break up wasn't hard enough, Magenta keeps bringing random boys over. Boys she would have never talked to in her life. She does it to make me jealous and feel guilty. My parents loved to see this. Their little girl happy, and with lots of boys. Not too proud of me. I keep my sex life to myself.

Tonight at dinner, she kept flirting with her new boy toy, and then she would glance over at me to see my facial expression. I didn't have to put up with it, so I excused myself and went to my room.

"I guess he couldn't handle it." I heard Magenta whisper to her boy toy.

As soon as I was in my room, I quickly grabbed my favorite Beatles record,Rubber Soul, and put on one of my favorite songs. I crashed on my bed, lighting a cigarette, and just staring up at the ceiling.

_**Is there anybody going to listen to my story, all about the girl who came to stay. **_

_**She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry, still you don't regret a single day.**_

_**Ahhh, girl.**_

Frank. He somehow snuck into my thoughts again. But why?

And suddenly there was a knock on my front door. A very frantic knock. I rushed to the door, worried it was someone in danger. I opened it to see Frank. He kissed me passionately and begged me to be with him. It was almost too good to be true.

In fact, it was too good to be true, because I woke up. I woke up and Rubber Soul was still playing. And my cigarette was put out and was lying on my nightstand. I really need to stop falling asleep so suddenly. And I also need to stop thinking of Frank. It's only going to hurt me.

Anyways, I decided to get some real shut eye. It was about 1:30 in the morning when I hear frantic knocking at my door. The same kind I heard in my dream. I shot up, smiling. Could this be it? Was that dream a sign? I rushed to the door, puckering my lips thinking I was going to get a kiss. But when I opened the door, Frank wasn't begging me to be with him. He had a very scared and worried look on his face. He was begging for help.

"Oh Riff you have to help me." He hugged me tight and began to cry. I pulled him away so that I was able to face him.

"Frank what's going on?"

"They're looking for me!" He cried.

"Who? Who's looking for you?"

"They're going to kill me!"

"Shhh. My parents are asleep." I shut the door, and locked it. I lead him to my bedroom, where we both sat on the bed.

"Alright Frank, what happened?"

"I-I..." He couldn't continue. He just broke down and held me close. I allowed him to cry before asking him anymore questions.

"Frank?" Every time I asked him something, he cried even more. He eventually fell asleep in my arms. I held him close. I would protect him, no matter what. But now I couldn't sleep. I needed to find out what he was talking about. What was going to happen to him?

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke, Frank was sitting on the edge of the bed. Motionless.

"Frank?" I crawled over to him. "What happened? Last night?"

He took a deep breath.

"Well, last night, when I left with that guy, I didn't know he was involved in some kind of murder."

Murder?

"He took me to his place, and we were about to have sex, when his 'friends' busted the door open, informing him they had a new body. I guess he didn't want me to know that so he left me in the room while he had a chat with them. And then I hear gunshots, and one of the guys is dead. And then they kidnapped me and put me in the car while they tried to find a place to dump the body. And then they beat me until I promised not to say anything, but escaped and I ran off, and now they're looking for me. To kill me."

I gulped. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Anger rushed through my veins. Once again, he broke down and cried into my chest. I was scared for him. I didn't want anyone to hurt him.

"Please help me.." I held him close as he cried.

I had to do something. I loved him. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him. I wanted to be his hero.

"I've got it. Let's disguise you."

"How?"

I took his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. I hadn't him some of Magenta's make up remover and a towel.

"Take your makeup off."

"What? No!" He was insecure at times. He had no reason to be, though.

"Frank, listen to me. You _have _too. They'll recognize you."

He pouted but eventually gave in.

"Wow. You look really nice." I smiled. He did look really nice. And I felt more attracted to him this way.

"Oh shut up." He wasn't really happy with his new look.

"We'll need to cut your hair." His hair was blond and very curly.

"No! I will not allow you to do that!" He put his hands on his head, trying to protect his hair.

"We'll at least need to dye it!"

"What color?"

"Um, black?"

"Ugh. Fine."

"In the mean time, you'll need clothes." I took him back to my room and sorted through my closet.

"I'll just grab some clothes from my house."

"No Frank. You can't wear corsets and high heels anymore. They'll find you. You need to be disguised properly."

"Riff you're taking it too far."

"Do you want to live or die?" He stayed quiet, and I handed him and old leather jacket and some jeans. He also got a black t-shirt and some leather boots. They sort of looked like black cowboy boots.

"Ugh. How do you wear this stuff?" He didn't like the feel of them. I think he looked nice. I've never seen him in anything else but a corset before.

"They're clothes. Get used to them." I chuckled, noticing him try to adjust himself. "You can hide out here if you like." I was really hoping he'd say yes.

"That would be great." He said, fiddling with the jacket. Success.

"Alright, let's sneak off to but some hair dye." We walked out of the room, slowly so no one would wake up.

"Riff? Is that you?" Magenta walked into the hallway, catching me and Frank sneaking out."Who's your friend?" Great. Now she's going to flirt with him too. Hey, the disguise works!

We looked at each other. I was hoping he'd come up with a good fake time.

"Hi I'm...uh..Tim. Nice to meet you." He smiled. Tim?

"Well, Tim, don;t mind me saying, but you are very handsome." I rolled my eyes. Frank was actually really flattered.

"Oh why thank you." He chuckled and blushed.

"Come on. We're late for that, thing. Remember?" I took his hand.

"Oh, erm. Oh yes. Well nice meeting you. Hope to see you again!"

As soon as we were out the door, I hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" He clutched his arm.

"Tim? You couldn't think of a better name?" I was a little upset. Not only at the stupid name, but how Magenta did that in front of my face.

"It's a nice name! It's the first name that came to mind!"

"Sounds fake if you ask me. And stop flirting with my sister! She's only using you." I was only being honest.

"Right. Okay." He didn't seem to care. He grinned at me, and I just rolled my eyes. "Hey Riff.."

"Hm?" I looked over to him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for doing this." He took my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

I knew my plan would work. I was going to be his hero.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

On our way to the store, Frank held my hand the whole time. I'd like to believe it was out of affection, but it wasn't. He was scared. Afraid. I'd never seen him like this. I could see the fear, and the hurt in his eyes. He pulled me closer sometimes. Believe it or not, I could actually feel his fear.

"Do you want me to take you back to the house?" I didn't want him to be in public if he was too paranoid.

"No. I'm fine." He squeezed my hand tighter.

"Don't be afraid." I pulled him closer. He didn't say anything. He just faced forward, looking more paranoid than ever. "Let me take you back."

"No. I can't be afraid forever." He looked at me with sad eyes. I sighed and we continued to make our way to the store.

Once we entered, we immediately browsed the hair dye. They had just about every color. They even had different shades of black. I've never seen so many different blacks in my life. I just grabbed the one that said "black" on it. I didn't see the need to buy anything too fancy. We paid and left.

"Well this ruin my hair?" Frank asked, scanning the box with his eyes.

"I don't think so. It'll turn out fine."

Back at the house, he prepared himself for the final touch on his new look.

"I'm ready."

"Okay." I said, reading the directions. Hopefully I wouldn't screw it up.

Well..everything surprisingly turned out just fine.

Frank looked in the mirror. He couldn't believe who he was seeing was _him._

And then in comes Magenta...

"Wow Tim. Your hair looks really nice that way." She bit her lip as he dried it with a towel.

"Thanks." He smiled. She quickly glanced at me, and the walked away. He looked up at me. "So when are you planning on telling your parents I'm staying."

"Crap! I completely forget about them!" I slumped against the wall.

"Just tell them. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah well you don't know them a whole lot. They think I'm banging everyone I bring home."

"Well...you _are_ banging me." We both looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out in laughter.

"Well, I don't want them to know that. They make a huge deal out of it."

He continued drying his hair, and slowly stop, coming to a realization.

"What about school?"

I banged my head against the wall.

"I didn't exactly think this through." It was already Sunday. We had less than 24 hours to figure out a plan. "I can ask my parents to enroll you. I tell them you moved here or something and you need a place to stay. It's perfect. They'll do anything for a guy I'm banging."

He chuckled.

"Sounds good to me." He turned to me, and kissed me. "Thank you." He hugged me.

"Anything for you." I said, and closed my eyes as we embraced eachother.


	5. Chapter 5

And school begins. My parents were able to enroll "Tim". They were happy as can be when I asked them if he could stay. I felt really embarrassed by it.

My dad only let me take his Vista Cruiser to school, and back. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere else with it. And I had to give Magenta a ride.

"Wake up. It's time for school." Frank was up already. He was even dressed. He wore a white t-shirt with a leather jacket, and my jeans, and my boots. He had a pair of my aviators hanging off of his shirt.

It was 7:00. I had to force myself to crawl out of bed. I went to the bathroom, and combed my long blonde hair to one side. Frank came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist.

"We're the most handsome boys in school." He looked in the mirror. I smirked and looked at him. Then I looked back at the mirror. I couldn't wait until everyone met "Tim".

Both Frank and I sat in the car waiting for Magenta. She **always **took the longest. I wore a blue and red madras shirt with my leather jacket. We both smoked and listened to Pink Floyd's _Sine On You Crazy Diamond _while waiting for her to come outside. It was already 7:30.

"Nervous?" I asked. He blew a smoke ring, which hit the window, before responding.

"I'm kind of excited actually." He smiled at me.

"You know, you'll have to change your personality up a bit."

"Already working on it." He blew some more smoke out of his mouth.

Magenta finally walked out of the house.

"Hurry up and drive." She said while adjusting her seat belt. I turned up the volume of the music, and we left.

When we arrived at the school parking lot, Frank looked out of the car window. Groups of kids were gathered around cars with loud stereos, smoking cigarettes. We got out of the car.

"Think they'll like the new me?" he asked, taking another cigarette out and lighting it. Magenta walked over to her group of friends. She said by the Frank, but didn't even bother to look at me.

"I'm sure they will." We both leaned up against the car, and waited for the bell to ring.

Homeroom wasn't a big deal. A few kids noticed "Tim." He made some new friends. Not really "new" friends. He knew them before. It must be weird meeting people you already know, and trying to act like you don't know them.

He hung out with me at lunch. We were in the paring lot. We listened to music, smoked some more.

"How do you like your 'first' day?"

"People seem to like Tim more than they like Frank." He chuckled. He put the sunglasses on.

"I like both of you." I smiled at him.

"Glad to hear that." He gave me a cool look.

"Tim!" Magenta called out to him. She ended up running over to our car. "My friends would like me to introduce you to them." He looked at me, unsure of what to do.

"Um.."

"Come on. It'll be fun." She took him by the hand. He looked back at me a few times, still confused, while she dragged him behind her. I shook my head. That girl needs to learn. I laughed as I watched all those girls in the convertible flirt with him. He was really uncomfortable and confused.

When the bell rang, they dragged him off to class. I turned the car off and headed for my next class. Hopefully Frank would survive my sister and her friends. I knew I couldn't.

Everything was well. He made a lot more friends than he expected. He was cool. His new looks and personality almost made him celebrity at the school. It was only his first day.

On our way back home, he told me all about his new friends. I was happy to see him have fun at a school he once hated, but I also began to worry. I didn't care about hi popularity. Well, maybe I was one. But only because I was afraid he'd leave me.

"I had a long day at school. I need some cuddle time." He crashed on the bed as soon as we entered my room. I smirked and climbed on the bed. We kissed for a little bit, and then he buried his face in my chest.

"I love you." He muttered. I could barely hear what he said, but I just knew he said that. He looked up at me, and bit his lip. And then he kissed me. Something was different this time. I had a million butterflies in my stomach. I could feel the passion in his kiss. I felt his love. That was all I needed. I was loved. And I couldn't be happier.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
